BATTLE FOR LOVE
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: Pertarungan memperebutkan cinta mereka. Antara Sakura dan Karin. Oneshot. please Read and Review?


Seorang shinobi berambut Pink bernama Sakura. Sedang melompat-lompati pohon. Dia terus melompat sampai ia menemukan targetnya. Tiba tiba ia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut hitam sedang berdiri.

"Itu dia."

Dia segera berhenti dan turun. Kemudian berjalan kearah perempuan tersebut.

"Kau..... Yang bernama..... Karin'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Betul. Untuk apa kau kemari, gadis jelek." jawab perempuan bernama Karin tersebut

* * *

**BATTLE OF LOVE**

**by Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Summary:Pertarungan memperebutkan cinta mereka. Antara Sakura dan Karin.**

**Secend:Battle of Sakura Vs Karin.**

**Disclaimer: Mishasi Kishimoto.**

**Chara:Naruto.**

**Idea: Battle for Love from FanCOMIC.**

**Fic:ONE THE SHOT**

* * *

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menjauhkan Sasuke dariku." kata Sakura.

"Terserah. Sekarang Sasuke ada ditimku. Jadi ia pasti akan menjauhimu."

"Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi." kata Sakura sambil memakaikan sarung tangan hitamnya ketelapak tangannya.

"Apa maumu, bertarung demi cinta?"

Wush.

"Apa?" kata Karin kaget mengetahui Sakura sudah melompat dan siap menyerangnya dari atas.

"Mati kau!!!"

"Kenapa ia..."

Bluur.

Tanah tempat Karin berdiri hancur. Untung Karin sudah menghindar.

"Itu... Kekuatan yang besar... Sangat besar dan kuat." batin Karin. "Tapi aku tidak boleh lengah atau dia bisa membunuhku."

Sakura kemudian berdiri tegak.

"Akan kubuktikan."

Ingatan saat berlatih dengan Tsunade terngiang dikepalanya.

Flashback.

"Ugh." kata Sakura. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo bangkit!? Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" teriak Tsunade.

"Aku harus bangkit." kata Sakura. Ia berusaha berdiri tegak.

"Kau harus pecaya akan kekuatanmu sendiri! Atau kau tidak akan bisa membawa pulang Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh hanya bergantung pada Naruto saja. Kau harus bisa sendiri, dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Ingat itu!" kata Tsunade.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Sakura lengah. Ini dimanfaatkan Karin. Ia mengeluarkan kunainya. Dan...

Wush.

Dia sudah berada dibelakang Sakura.

"Apa?" kata Sakura.

Zlash.

Kunai Karin melukai tangan kiri Sakura. Membuat penutup siku kirinya robek dan terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan monstermu itu? Ha ha ha." teriak Karin.

Secepat mungkin Sakura mengobatinya dengan Medical Ninjutsu. Setelah itu ia memutar badan dan bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan.

"Tidak boleh." kata Karin.

Dia membuat segel tangan.

WATER STYLE : DRAGON WATER BLADE NO JUTSU.

Seketika muncullah Naga air. Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menghindar.

Blur.

Ia terkena serangan Karin.

"Ya, dengan ini dia sudah mati." kata Karin.

Tiba tiba...

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertawa diatasku! Kau akan mati sebelum tercapai keinginanmu itu!" teriak Sakura.

"Apa..? Seharusnya dia sudah mati..."

Bugh.

"Ini semua bukan tentang Sasuke." kata Sakura.

Krhhh.

Karin terjatuh ketanah dengan keras. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir kirinya.

"Ini bukan tentang Sasuke... Ini tentang kekuatan dan tekad serta kemampuan... Kalau kau kira aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu... Kau salah besar." kata Sakura.

"Ugh..." kata Karin. Dia berusaha berdiri.

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa tentang Sasuke." kata Sakura.

"..."

"Dan tidak akan pernah mengerti dia selain aku." kata Sakura.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya tanda dia mulai emosi.

"Kau seharusnya pergi darinya! Dia tidak akan mempedulikan kau! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang dia." teriak Sakura.

BUGH.

Pukulan keras mengenai pelipis kiri Sakura yang membuatnya terlempar 2 meter dan membentur batu. Darah keluar dari sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Dia pingsan." batin Karin.

* * *

"Ini dimana?" kata Sakura. Ia sekarang berada disebuah tempat gelap.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu... untuk bicara secara tatap muka dengan diriku... Sakura." kata sebuah bayangan yang mirip Sakura.

"Jangan katakan kau akan menyerah begitu saja." kata bayangan itu.

"Uh..."

"S... Sepertinya aku sudah bisa bertemu sosokku yang lain... Sepertinya aku harus mengalah soal ini." kata Sakura.

"Jadi... Begitu."

BUGH.

Bayangan itu menghajar Sakura hingga terpental dan membuat bibir Sakura berdarah.

"Ini belum selesai Sakura! Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" bentak bayangan itu.

"Tapi, aku sudah kalah. Aku..."

"Jangan katakan itu didepanku. Kau seharusnya tidak mengalah Sakura." kata Bayangan itu.

"Ng...?"

"Bersama kita pasti bisa mengalahkan dia! Percaya saja dengan kemampuanmu itu." kata Bayangan itu.

"Kau mengerti? Dua lebih baik dibanding satu. Kita gabung kekuatan kita dan kalahkan dia." katanya lagi.

* * *

"Itu berarti kemenangan berpihak padaku! Hmph. Sasuke, maaf soal ini. Sekarang aku datang." kata Karin.

"Aku kira begitu juga."

"Apa?" Karin terkejut. Ia berbalik. Dilihatnya Sakura sudah berada didepannya dengan posisi menyerang kedepan.

"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAA!!!!!"

"Aku mungkin lemah dimatamu dan juga Sasuke. Dan kau tahu?"

"Aku akan menghapusnya..."

Bugh.

Karin terpental dan jatuh ketanah. Membuat lubang semacam kawah disana.

"Aku berhasil. Dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Akhirnya aku berhasil menggunakannya dengan lancar. Dan sekarang tinggal satulagi... Membunuhnya." kata Sakura. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Dan...

Slep.

"Kenapa?" kata Sakura.

"Kau datang Juga." kata Karin.

"Sudah cukup bertarungnya, Sakura."

Sontak tubuh Sakura seperti dihujani beribu-ribu jarum yang tajam.

"Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura.

Airmata Sakura menetes.

"AH, Sasuke tolong aku. Beritahu dia bahwa aku juga mengerti tentangmu. Sekarang suruh dia mengalah dariku." kata Karin.

"Diam kau atau kau kudiamkan." kata Sakura.

"Dia mengira bahwa aku tak lebih baik darinya. Sekarang kau..." kata Karin

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM. Apa perlu kupaksa..?" bentak Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Aku... Entahlah apa yang ingin aku katakan. Kau meninggalkan kami tanpa permisi. Apa kau lupa itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Itu merupakan hal yang paling berat kulakukan." jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pergi? Kau pergi tepat didepanku. Membuatku pingsan. Dan kau telah meninggalkan luka dihatiku." kata Sakura.

"Jadi Sekarang aku mengerti... Kau membuat kesalahan." kata Karin. "Seharusnya KAU yang diam."

KRASHHH.

"Tubuhku... Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kekuatanku, aku sudah tidak kuat."

Tubuh Sakura tertembus kunai dari Karin. Pembuluh darah Nadinya robek. Mulut Sakura mengeluarkan banyak darah. Diapun jatuh ketanah.

"SAKURA??? Apa yang kau lakukan Karin?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku hanya membuatnya diam. Diam untuk selamanya." jawab Karin.

Tiba tiba...

MANGEKYOU SARINGAN.

Sring.

Karin tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke kemudian memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sekarat.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia membopong tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih."

"Sekarang ayo kembali kedesa, obati lukamu dan istirahat."

Sakura tersenyum. Diapun pingsang.

"Sakura, maaf karena membuatmu begini. Aku sungguh menyesalkan hal ini." kata Sasuke. Dia kemudian mencium bibir Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

"Guru Kakashi. Apa benar Sakura-chan lewat sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Benar. Seperti yang dikatakan Pakkun." jawab Kakashi.

Setelah beberapa saat. Mereka bertemu Sasuke.

"Sasuke..? Eh itu kan..." kata Naruto. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"Sasuke, kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia bertarung dengan Karin, dan terluka sangat parah." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau sama seperti dulu. Sasuke." kata Naruto.

Kakashi hanya melihat mereka dari atas sebuah pohon.

"Kembali bersatu."

* * *

Sakura terbangun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya sebuah pot bunga mawar merah dimeja disampingnya. Kemudian ia membuka matanya seutuhnya.

"Rumah Sakit?"

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh ditubuhnya. Dia lalu duduk.

"Perban?" betapa terkejut Sakura. Tubuhnya diperban, mulai dari perut, dada, tangan kiri, lengan kanan atas, dahi, pipi diberi kain kasa'.

Bret.

2 orang wanita masuk keruangan itu.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama." kata Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar ya? Sudah 2 hari kau pingsan." jawab Tsunade.

"2 hari? Oh ya. Dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia ada di..." belum selesai Tsunade berkata. Tiba tiba Sasuke sudah berada dekat jendela.

"Disini." kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura. Kemudian ia turun dari ranjangnya. Dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-sama, kumohon keluar sebentar." pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah." kata Tsunade dan Shizune.

Brek.

Tsunade dan Shizune keluar.

Sakura kemudian berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Ng..?"

"Arigatou."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mencegahku agar tidak meneruskan pertarunganku dengan Karin. Karena kalau kau tak mencegahnya. Mungkin aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disitu. Karena saat itu emosiku sedang kalut. Juga karena kau membawaku pulang kedesa."

"Hn."

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu?"

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ya. Tapi dengan Syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Aku mau kau ikut denganku keliling dunia?"

"Dimanapun kau pergi, aku akan ikut."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Dan memeluk Sakura.

"Aku ingin kita bersama sampai kita mati." kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengganggukkan kepala.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

* * *

"Apa tidak besok saja. Lukamukan belum sembuh, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto. Dia bersama Kakashi dan Tsunade.

"Tidak apa apa. Oh ya(melirik Sasuke) Sasuke, Karin dimana setelah pertarungan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia kukembalikan kedesanya." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Ayo pergi." ajak Sasuke.

"Baik. Sampai jumpa semua." kata Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa." balas Naruto, Kakashi, dan Tsunade.

"Jangan lupa kirim kabar ya, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka demi cinta yang mereka jalani.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**Fic oneshot pertama sya. Jadi sya mohon reviewnya dri para reader ya? Flame boleh. Asal tidak berlebihan. Hehehe.**

**Fic ini adalah fic pembuka setelah sya sudah 1 1/2 minggu hiatus tanpa alasan. Hehehe.**

**Sekali-lagi, I wait Your Review, Readers.**


End file.
